Fight For Freedom
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Jongin adalah tiga remaja yang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan. Bersahabat sejak kecil, berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi hingga akhir. Namun semuanya terasa berbeda semenjak keluarga Choi hadir dan mengadopsi Luhan. Seme!Luhan, HanHunKai / Friendship, Yaoi, Suspense, Drama. Rated M for Bloody Content in next chap.


Title: Fight For Freedom.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: HanHunKai.

Length: Three Shot

Rating: T.

Genre: Friendship, Family, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Suspense, and Gore(?).

.

Disc: HanHunKai are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

Hope you all like my fict ne... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**There's a BL inside!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Copycat!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Plagiarism!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
.**

**. **

**. **

**.**

.

**. **

++_Fight For Freedom_++

_Biarkanlah sebuah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia. ― Kaitou Kid._

++_Fight For Freedom_++

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin sore kembali berderik lirih dan meniup lembut tatanan rambut kecoklatan milik salah seorang remaja lelaki berusia delapan belas tahun yang kini tengah terduduk di samping jendela kamarnya. Sepasang alis matanya yang tebal nampak mengerut dengan manic coklat tuanya yang juga nampak serius bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti susunan kalimat demi kalimat yang tercetak diatas lembaran kertas sebuah novel yang tengah ia baca. Sesekali ia nampak menahan nafasnya ketika konflik dalam novel tersebut telah menyeruak dan tanpa sadar membuatnya ikut terhanyut dalam ketegangan.

Sementara itu, nampak seorang remaja lelaki lain yang kini terlihat sibuk memainkan sebuah bola berwarna oranye dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia memantul-mantulkan bola tersebut diatas lantai kayu dan menghasilkan bunyi debam yang khas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola yang tengah ia mainkan dan melirik sekilas kearah lelaki lain yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya dengan tatapan malas.

_"Dasar kutu buku."_ batinnya.

Namun meski begitu, ia memilih untuk menghentikan aktivitas memainkan bolanya dan mengapitnya dengan lengan kiri. Lelaki berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin tersebut membuka langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati lelaki tersebut. Menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya tepat disamping lelaki tersebut seraya meraih segelas air putih yang ada diatas meja dan segera meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Kemana Sehun?" tanya Jongin sesaat setelah ia berhasil menghabiskan air minumnya.

Xi Luhan ―lelaki yang berusia lebih tua― menutup novelnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin seraya mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Tadi dia hanya berkata padaku kalau dia ingin membeli sesuatu di sebuah kios yang ada di ujung jalan sana." jelasnya dengan kembali menghadap ke arah jendela dan mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya guna menunjuk spot yang ia maksud.

"Bukankah itu kios yang menjual aksesoris? Untuk apa dia kesana?" tanya Jongin yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan kedikkan bahu dan gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Mungkin dia ingin membeli pita berwarna pink untuk anak anjing peliharaannya." terka Luhan asal yang kemudian disambut dengan kumandang tawa oleh Jongin.

"Hahaha~ Itu terdengar sangat menggelikan, hyung!"

Luhan kembali mengedikkan bahunya dan ikut tertawa bersama Jongin. Menertawakan bagaimana tergila-gilanya Sehun akan barang apapun yang berhubungan dengan warna kesukaannya; pink. Hei, dia itu lelaki! Dan bukankah seorang lelaki akan terlihat jauh lebih gagah jika ia menyukai warna-warna gelap seperti hitam atau coklat tua, mungkin? Entahlah, setidaknya itu yang terlintas didalam benak Jongin tiap kali ia menatap tempat tidur Sehun yang diselimuti oleh warna pink. Tsk~

Dan sesaat setelah puas tertawa, mereka kembali terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang saat ini mulai terlihat gelap akibat terselimuti oleh awan kelam. Seolah ingin menyampaikan sebuah peringatan bahwa serbuan titik air akan segera runtuh dari langit.

"Kuharap dia cepat pulang sebelum terjebak hujan." gumam Luhan lirih yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jongin.

* * *

"Paman, berapa harga sepasang gelang ini?" tanya seorang lelaki berparas manis pada paman pemilik kios.

Lengannya terulur dan menunjukkan sepasang gelang berbahan dasar karet elastis yang menarik atensinya. Sebuah gelang berwarna hitam polos, dan sebuah gelang lainnya yang memiliki motif army. Cukup sederhana, memang. Namun ia menyukainya.

Paman pemilik kios tersenyum lembut dan sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya untuk dapat menatap tubuh tinggi anak tersebut. "Ah, sepasang gelang itu hanya 2.500 won. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Lelaki tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias dan tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi terawatnya. "Eum! Aku ingin membeli tiga pasang, paman."

"Eh? Tiga pasang? Apa kau ingin memakainya untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Lelaki tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu, yang mau tak mau membuat paman pemilik kios ikut tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Tidak, paman. Aku ingin memberikannya untuk kedua sahabatku. Sepasang untukku, sepasang untuk Jongin, dan sepasang lagi untuk Luhan hyung." jelasnya yang diakhiri dengan sebuah cengiran yang cukup menggemaskan untuk seorang remaja lelaki yang telah berusia enam belas tahun. "Tapi... Aku hanya membawa 6.000 won. Sepertinya uangku tidak cukup untuk membelinya. Apakah tidak ada diskon, paman?" lanjutnya yang kini tengah menatap paman pemilik kios penuh harap.

Namun paman pemilik kios justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap pundak lelaki tersebut perlahan. "Maaf, anak manis. Tetapi paman sedang tidak memberikan potongan harga untuk barang-barang yang paman jual."

Lelaki tersebut mendesah kecewa dan menatap sepasang gelang tersebut dengan nanar. Sepertinya ia harus kembali menunda keinginannya untuk membelikan gelang persahabatan pada kedua sahabatnya. Padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tabungannya selama dua minggu terakhir. Dan nampaknya ia masih harus kembali mengumpulkan 1.500 won lagi untuk mendapatkan gelang yang ia inginkan.

"Hei, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Paman bisa memberikan tiga pasang gelang itu secara cuma-cuma jika kau mau."

"Eh? Benarkah? Paman bersungguh-sungguh?"

Dan pekikkan girang segera berkumandang melalui bibir mungilnya seiring dengan anggukan kepala sang paman pemilik kios alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Sedangkan paman pemilik kios hanya tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengusap pundaknya perlahan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggulah disini sebentar. Biar paman bungkuskan gelang-gelang ini untukmu."

Lelaki tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh dan memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah kursi kayu yang bersantai di dekatnya. Seutas senyum menggemaskan kembali terukir diatas bibir mungilnya ketika membayangkan reaksi dari kedua sahabatnya ketika ia memberikan gelang persahabatan untuk mereka. Besar harapannya jika kedua sahabatnya akan menyukai gelang persahabatan pemberiannya dan akan selalu memakainya hingga mereka beranjak dewasa.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu. Karena selang beberapa menit setelahnya, paman tersebut kembali menghampirinya dengan sebuah kantung plastik berukuran sedang yang ia gunakan untuk membungkus gelang-gelang tersebut.

"Nah, ini untukmu, anak manis." lelaki tersebut menerima kantung plastik yang diulurkan oleh paman pemilik kios sembari tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih banyak, paman." ucapnya dengan kembali membungukkan tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama, anak manis. Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Oh Se Hoon. Paman bisa memanggilku Sehun." jawabnya dengan kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang menggemaskan.

"Ah, nama yang bagus..." menggumam lirih seraya mengangguk affirmatif. "Sepertinya hari mulai gelap. Lebih baik kau segera pulang sebelum hujan mulai turun." titah paman pemilik kios yang kini nampak mengamati keadaan di luar kios yang mulai gelap akibat tertutup oleh awan kelabu.

"Baik, paman. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ujarnya seraya kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. Dan sedetik setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan kios dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kantung plastik berisikan tiga pasang gelang persahabatan dengan begitu erat.

* * *

Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, langit sore yang begitu cerah dan menghangatkan kini telah sirna dan tergantikan oleh titik-titik air bening yang mulai luruh secara perlahan. Mentari yang semula besinar ceria kini telah menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan sempurna dibalik kepungan awan hitam yang kini membuat langit kembali menangis karena harus berpisah dengan kehangatan sang mentari. Dan hal tersebut tak pelak membuat sepasang remaja lelaki berbeda usia tersebut nampak berjalan mengelilingi kamar mereka dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tercetak dengan jelas diatas wajah rupawan mereka.

Sesekali mereka terlihat menolehkan kepala mereka ke luar jendela dan berharap bahwa sepasang mata tajam milik mereka berhasil menangkap siluet dari seorang lelaki lain yang tengah mereka tunggu mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang masuk panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal saat ini. Namun nihil. Tak sekalipun mereka melihatnya berjalan melewati pintu gerbang yang kini telah ditutup oleh Mrs. Park, ibu pemilik panti asuhan.

Uhm, ya. Kedua lelaki tersebut ―Luhan dan Jongin― adalah sepasang anak lelaki yang telah menghuni panti asuhan tersebut sejak mereka masih berusia sepuluh hari. Menurut salah seorang wanita yang bekerja di panti asuhan tersebut, kedua orang tua Luhan telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Jongin telah meninggal akibat terjangan angin topan yang juga berhasil menghancurkan rumah milik keluarganya. Namun lain halnya dengan Sehun. Lelaki yang tengah mereka tunggu kedatangannya tersebut telah 'dibuang' oleh ibu kandungnya. Mrs. Park hanya mengatakan bahwa enam belas tahun yang lalu ia menemukan seorang bayi lelaki yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu masuk panti asuhan di sela hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Daegu saat tengah malam. Dengan hanya beralaskan sebuah kardus bekas dan sebuah selimut tipis yang membingkai tubuh mungilnya.

Dulu, ketiganya begitu benci untuk mengakui bahwa mereka hanyalah tiga anak kecil yang tak lagi memiliki orang tua yang dapat mereka jadikan sebagai tempat bersandar ataupun mengeluh. Namun realita tetaplah realita. Sekeras apapun mereka mengelak, toh pada akhirnya kini merekapun mau tak mau harus mengakui status mereka yang memanglah yatim-piatu sejak bayi. Ah, mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk Sehun. Tak ada satupun yang tahu apakah kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal seperti beberapa teman-temannya yang lain, atau masih hidup dan terpaksa meninggalkannya di depan pintu masuk panti asuhan karena faktor minimnya keuangan untuk menghidupinya.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka kini telah menyadari akan satu hal yang terlupakan. Takdir tak selamanya kejam. Setidaknya, sepenggal kalimat itulah yang telah Mrs. Park tanamkan didalam pikiran seluruh anak-anak yang ia asuh. Dan kalimat tersebut telah bekerja layaknya sebuah doktrin. Mereka yang sebelumnya lebih senang menyendiri dan menjauhi kehidupan sosial, kini telah dapat kembali membuka hati yang hampa dan mengisinya dengan sebuah jalinan persahabatan. Saling berjanji untuk tetap bersama-sama apapun yang terjadi, saling berjanji untuk saling melengkapi, saling menjaga, serta saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Suara 'klik' yang tertangkap oleh telinga mereka layaknya sebuah lonceng yang berdentang dengan lantang. Luhan serta Jongin menghentikan langkah mereka dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk kamar mereka dengan diiringi oleh hembusan nafas penuh kelegaan ketika manic tajam keduanya menatap figure seorang lelaki lain yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Tubuhnya telah basah kuyub ―yang menurut perkiraan Luhan akibat berperang melawan titik-titik hujan yang kini semakin lebat― dengan bibir mungilnya yang ikut bergetar akibat rasa dingin yang begitu membelenggu. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk melayangkan seutas senyum untuk kedua sahabatnya. Dan setidaknya, kekhawatiran yang sempat menyelimuti Luhan dan Jongin kini telah menguap ketika menatap senyuman tersebut.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Sehun riang yang seolah melupakan tubuh menggigilnya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin segera menghambur ke dalam kamar dan bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya. Namun ia mengurungkannya ketika Jongin justru menatapnya dengan tajam dan Luhan yang juga ikut menatapnya ―meski tak setajam tatapan Jongin. Ia tidak takut sebenarnya. Hanya sedikit canggung rasanya ketika kau baru saja pulang karena kehujanan dan kau justru dihadang oleh kedua sahabatmu dengan tatapan yang menuntut.

"Sudah pulang ya?" cibir Jongin seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Sementara Sehun hanya memperlihatkan cengiran tak berdosanya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Luhan yang kini mengulurkan sebuah handuk kering padanya.

"Kau kemana saja, Hunnie? Kau pergi sejak tadi siang dan baru pulang sekarang." tanya Luhan lembut seraya membantu Sehun mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lain.

"Hehe~ Maaf, hyung. Aku tadi hanya bingung memilih gelang persahabatan yang cocok untuk kita."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung dan beralih menatap Luhan yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Gelang persahabatan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan sebuah kantung plastik yang tadi ia bawa pada Jongin. Dengan sedikit ragu Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meraih kantung plastik tersebut setelah sebelumnya ia kembali menatap Luhan, meminta dukungan. Dengan cekatan Jongin melepaskan ikatan simpul pada kantung tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Satu-persatu gelang yang menghuni kantung tersebut kini telah terbebaskan dan terkulai malas diatas lantai kayu.

Luhan dan Sehun yang sebelumnya terduduk di tepian ranjang kini telah beranjak dan memposisikan diri mereka untuk ikut duduk mengelilingi gelang-gelang tersebut. Lagi, Jongin dan Luhan nampak saling berpandangan penuh tanya. Berbeda halnya dengan Sehun yang nampak mengulum senyumnya dan menantikan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Luhan berdehem lirih dan kembali menegakkan punggungnya setelah sebelumnya ia sempat berbisik-bisik dengan Jongin. "Jadi, Eum... Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan gelang persahabatan?" tanya Luhan dengan kembali melirik sekilas ke arah tiga pasang gelang yang ada diatas lantai.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias. "Iya, hyung. Masing-masing dari kita akan dapat sepasang. Lihat! Ini gelang yang sangat bagus kan?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk setuju. "Ya, ini cukup sederhana. Tapi aku menyukainya." ujarnya seraya mengambil sepasang dan memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Tapi tidak halnya dengan Jongin yang hanya terdiam mengamati gelang miliknya dengan pandangan yang sedikit tak percaya. "Sehun-ah, tidak kusangka kau bisa memilihkan gelang yang sangat manly ini untuk kami. Kau sedang tidak kerasukan apapun kan? Ah, atau jangan-jangan... Kau tadi terjatuh dan kepalamu terbentur? Astaga, Sehun! Kau― Ouch!" ucapan Jongin terhenti dan tergantikan oleh ringisan ketika Sehun justru menjambak rambut bagian belakangnya.

"Astaga, Sehun! Itu sakit!" raung Jongin kesal. Bahkan dapat dilihatnya ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang rontok diatas lantai. Namun Sehun tak mengacuhkannya.

Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada dan menatap Jongin dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Kalau ingin mengejekku, katakan saja! Tidak perlu sampai menyebutku kerasukan seperti tadi!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengejekmu! Aku kan hanya sedikit heran saja." elak Jongin. "Kau itu kan maniak warna pink. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa memilihkan gelang yang manly seperti ini?"

"Jadi kau tidak suka dengan pilihanku? Baiklah, aku bisa menukarnya dengan warna pink dan ungu untukmu jika kau mau. Sepertinya kau akan terlihat sangat manis jika memakainya."

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah bulat dan menatap Sehun dengan horror. "Ah, ti-tidak perlu! A-aku suka kok. Sungguh! Jangan ditukar ya, Sehun-ah. Kumohon~"

Sehun terkekeh lirih melihat reaksi Jongin yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Lihatlah ia yang kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Sehun dan menatapnya penuh harap. Tsk, ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga menggoda Jongin seperti ini.

"Kau berlebihan, Jongin-ah!" sahut Luhan yang kini juga ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Jongin melirik Luhan dengan pandangan jengah dan mendengus kesal. Namun ia hanya diam dan tak berniat berkata apapun. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan menatapnya penuh harap seperti sebelumnya.

Merasa sedikit kasihan dengan tampang Jongin yang terlihat menyedihkan, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan kekehannya dan menatapnya serius. "Baiklah... Aku akan segera kembali ke kios itu besok dan menukarkannya untukmu." ujar Sehun singkat seraya tersenyum jahil dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar.

"YA! KEMBALI KAU OH SE HOON!"

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mungil milik Luhan kembali mengerjap perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali memperlihatkan sepasang iris dark brown yang menenangkan. Menghela nafas lelahnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang hampa. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, dan kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa yang hari lalu.

Kala itu di suatu sore yang cerah, Luhan kembali menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. Jika biasanya ia lebih senang bersembunyi didalam sebuah 'cangkang' yang ia sebut dengan kamar, namun tidak halnya dengan kali ini. Mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu Sehun sempat menariknya untuk ikut ke sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di belakang panti asuhan. Sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat favorit anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan untuk bermain bersama ataupun untuk sekedar menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut.

Luhan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersandar di bawah rindangnya pepohonan. Didalam genggaman tangannya terdapat sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Les Misérables' di bagian sampul depannya. Sebuah novel klasik terjemahan yang merupakan karya legendaris dari salah seorang penulis tersohor asal Perancis, Victor Hugo.

Sepasang iris dark brown Luhan masih setia terfokus pada novel di hadapannya. Meski sesekali ia nampak mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkekeh tatkala Sehun menyerukan namanya meminta pertolongan sembari mengejar sosok Jongin yang ―lagi-lagi― kembali menyembunyikan ponsel milik Sehun. Dan ia pun tak menyadari akan kehadiran seorang wanita paruh baya yang ―entah sejak kapan― telah terduduk disampingnya.

"Mrs. Park?" ucap Luhan lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat untuk menghormatinya.

Sementara yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekumpulan anak-anak asuhnya yang terdiri dari berbagai usia. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada figure tampan seorang Xi Luhan, masih dengan seutas senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak ikut bermain bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Mrs. Park lembut.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengukir seutas senyum diatas bibirnya. "Tidak. Seperti yang Anda tahu, aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca." jelasnya seraya menunjukkan novel yang tengah ia baca.

Mrs. Park kembali tersenyum lembut dan menatap Luhan dengan intens. "Ternyata kau memang tidak banyak berubah. Tetap menjadi kutu buku bahkan sejak kau baru pandai membaca." kenang Mrs. Park seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

Sementara Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha merasakan usapan lembut dari Mrs. Park di pucuk kepalanya. Entahlah, hanya saja... Begitu nyaman rasanya ketika Mrs. Park memanjakannya seperti ini. Rasanya seperti kembali merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu yang tak pernah ia jumpai seumur hidupnya.

Luhan kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika dirasakannya usapan di pucuk kepalanya telah terhenti dan tergantikan oleh sebuah genggaman lembut di tangan kanannya.

"Luhan..."

"Ya, Mrs. Park?"

"Apakah kau merindukan kedua orang tuamu?"

Luhan terhenyak dalam diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan lidahnya yang juga terasa begitu kelu untuk sekedar mengguratkan sebuah jawaban dari seuntai pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan oleh Mrs. Park. Luhan menghela nafas panjangnya dan beralih menatap Mrs. Park.

"Tentu saja, Mrs. Park. Aku... Sangat merindukan mereka."

Benarkah? Benarkah ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya? Ia bahkan tak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya rasa rindu itu. Rasanya... Seperti mencoba mengingat seseorang yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Begitu random... Dan tak menentu.

Mrs. Park kembali tersenyum lembut dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang, layaknya seorang ibu yang menyayangi anak kandungnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Luhan telah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia yang sejak dulu merawat dan membesarkannya hingga kini Luhan telah bertransisi dari seorang bayi malang yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya menjadi seorang pemuda tampan berhati tegar seperti saat ini.

Mrs. Park kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang saling berlarian tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Luhan. Bahkan sesekali ia nampak mengusap punggung tangan Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak ikut menggenggam.

"Kemarin lusa ada sepasang suami-istri Choi yang datang kemari. Mereka sudah lama menikah, namun tak kunjung diberi keturunan. Sedangkan kehidupan menuntut mereka untuk dapat memiliki setidaknya seorang putra untuk dapat mengelola dan meneruskan usaha yang dimiliki oleh sang kepala keluarga." ujar Mrs. Park yang masih enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Luhan menegakkan tubuh tegapnya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan penuturan Mrs. Park dengan lebih seksama. Terlebih ketika ia mulai menyadari bahwa topik yang kini diangkat bukan lagi sekedar basa-basi ataupun obrolan santai seperti biasanya.

"Kau tahu, Luhan? Sepertinya mereka telah menyerah dan memilih untuk mengambil jalan pintas."

Luhan mengangguk affirmatif sesaat setelah mendengarkan penuturan terakhir dari Mrs. Park. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah mulai paham dengan arah pembicaraan kali ini.

"Mereka bilang, mereka ingin mengadopsi salah seorang anak dari panti asuhan kita dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak."

Ah, tepat sesuai dugaan. Sepasang suami-istri yang tak memiliki anak dan kemudian berencana untuk mengadopsi salah seorang anak yang menghuni panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal. Tsk, Luhan bahkan sudah begitu hafal dengan hal semacam ini. Namun meski begitu, masih ada satu hal yang cukup ganjal.

Mengapa Mrs. Park harus bersusah payah menceritakan hal ini padanya? Bukankah biasanya Mrs. Park akan mengumpulkan seluruh anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan di ruang tengah dan membiarkan sang pelaku adopsi untuk memilih anak mana yang akan ia adopsi? Lalu mengapa―

"Dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak yang telah berusia remaja, seperti dirimu."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Pantas saja jika proses adopsi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Tetapi... Tetap saja hal itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ibu tahu, kau pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa ibu memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal ini lebih dulu kepadamu. Bukan begitu, Lu?" Mrs. Park mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dengan kembali mengukir seutas senyuman.

Yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan ikut membalas senyumannya karena telah berhasil membaca pikirannya. Dapat dilihatnya kini Mrs. Park kembali menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap hamparan langit luas yang kini telah berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Mereka benar-benar selektif memilih calon anak yang akan mereka adopsi. Mereka meminta pada ibu untuk menunjukkan foto dan riwayat hidup dari anak-anak yang telah berusia diatas enam belas tahun. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, hanya ada enam anak yang telah berusia diatas enam belas tahun, dimana kau juga termasuk didalamnya.

"Dan kau tahu, Lu? Pada awalnya nyonya Choi tertarik untuk mengadopsi Jongin yang memiliki wajah rupawan dengan keahliannya di dunia olahraga yang memang tak terbantahkan lagi. Tetapi tidak halnya dengan Tuan Choi. Sejak awal ibu menunjukkan foto kalian, ia telah menetapkan pilihannya pada satu anak. Dan apakah kau tahu siapa yang ia pilih?"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia masih setia mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Mrs. Park, sekaligus menantikan jawaban darinya.

Seakan mengerti akan rasa penasaran Luhan yang mulai membuncah, Mrs. Park kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan menatapnya dengan... Sendu? Entahlah. Namun jujur saja itu membuat Luhan sedikit gelisah saat ini.

Mrs. Park melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan dan beralih merangkul pundaknya. "Tuan Choi memilihmu, Lu. Dan ia akan kembali kemari besok minggu untuk menjemputmu."

Dan entah mengapa, Luhan tak dapat lagi mengingat apapun yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang mampu ia ingat hanyalah saat dimana ia menepis tangan Mrs. Park yang kala itu bertengger di pundaknya, dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun untuk sekedar menolak ataupun menyetujui keputusan sepihak yang telah dibuat oleh Mrs. Park bersama figure lelaki asing yang ia sebut dengan Tuan Choi.

Ia tidak marah. Hanya saja... Bisakah ia menyebutnya dengan kecewa? Setidaknya hal itu terdengar lebih baik dibanding opsi yang pertama.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan memilih untuk beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Terduduk sejenak di tepian tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan membuka langkahnya menuju sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak didekat jendela kamarnya. Dengan begitu perlahan Luhan menghempaskan tulang duduknya diatas permukaan kursi kayu dan memposisikan dirinya di spot yang nyaman seraya memeluk lututnya.

"Luhan hyung?" panggil salah seorang lelaki lain dengan suara serak, layaknya seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eoh? S-Sehun?"

Sehun mengucak sebelah matanya yang masih terasa berat dengan sesekali menguap. "Hyung tidak tidur? Ini kan sudah larut malam." tanya Sehun seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah mendekati Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum simpul seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali mengubah posisi duduknya dan menyediakan sedikit tempat kosong untuk Sehun.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri mengapa terbangun tengah malam seperti ini, eum?" ucapnya yang berbalik bertanya sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun yang kini disandarkan di bahu kokohnya.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja terbangun." jawab Sehun masih dengan suara seraknya.

Luhan terkekeh lirih ketika dirasakannya rambut kecoklatan Sehun sedikit menggelitik lehernya yang sensitif. Ia sudah terbiasa sebenarnya. Sehun memang kerap kali bersikap manja padanya. Dan Luhan pun tak keberatan jika Sehun bersikap seperti itu padanya. Karena toh pada kenyataannya Luhan―

"Hyung? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" celetuk Sehun yang membuat Luhan kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"M-mwo? Ah, ti-tidak! Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya― Eum..."

"Hanya apa?"

Luhan terhenyak. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika dirasakannya Sehun menggeser wajahnya yang semula berada disampingnya menjadi berada di hadapannya. Oh, gawat! Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun terlalu dekat! Bahkan dapat dirasakannya deru nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Ah, i-itu... Eum... Bu-bukan hal yang penting." kilah Luhan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencoba menghindari tatapan polos dari Sehun yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Hyung, kau tidak asyik!" keluh Sehun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghempaskan punggung sempitnya pada sandaran kursi kayu.

Luhan terkekeh lirih ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini Sehun tengah merajuk padanya. Satu hal yang jarang sekali Sehun lakukan kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada Jongin sekalipun. Sehun memang kerap kali merajuk jika Luhan tak menuruti keinginannya. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya. Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur." titah Luhan yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Tapi malam ini aku tidur denganmu ya, hyung?"

"Eh? Tidur denganku?"

"Iya, hyung. Entah kenapa, malam ini aku ingin sekali tidur dengan dipeluk olehmu. Bolehkah?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Membuat Sehun memekik tertahan dan segera menarik lengan Luhan menuju tempat tidurnya yang juga terhubung dengan tempat tidur tingkat milik Jongin di ranjang atas. Sehun merebahkan dirinya lebih dulu sebelum kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Luhan untuk segera berbaring disampingnya. Dan Luhan pun menurut. Ia rebahkan tubuh lelahnya disamping Sehun seraya mengulurkan lengannya melingkari tubuh ramping Sehun dan mendekapnya terlampau erat.

"Selamat tidur, Sehunnie. Aku menyayangimu." berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Sehun setelah sebelumnya ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pelipis kanan Sehun.

* * *

"Hyung, mengapa kau tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada kami sebelumnya?" cecar Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar lirih. Ia menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang kini menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencoba menghindari tatapan penuh kekecewaan Sehun yang seolah mengiris jantungnya. Jika saja ia mampu mengendalikan waktu, mungkin satu-satunya hal yang akan ia lakukan detik ini adalah kembali ke masa dimana Mrs. Park mendatanginya dan menolak proses adopsi yang melibatkan dirinya. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Karena toh pada kenyataannya Luhan pun tak mampu untuk membantah ucapan maupun keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Mrs. Park. Figure seorang wanita paruh baya yang telah ia anggap layaknya ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Hyung... Jawab pertanyaanku!" desak Sehun sembari mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Luhan yang hanya terdiam tanpa adanya niatan untuk meresponnya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan menatapnya intens. Jari-jemarinya terulur dan meraih kedua tangan Sehun seraya menggenggamnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Aku tak bermaksud merahasiakan hal ini pada kalian berdua. Hanya saja... Aku tak ingin membuat kalian sedih mendengar berita itu."

"Tapi pada kenyataannya kau justru membuat kami sedih dengan kepergianmu yang mendadak seperti ini, hyung! Huks~"

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sehun yang kini terisak dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Bisakah?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ragu di sela kedua matanya yang masih tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mengangguk samar. Seolah mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk segera mengutarakan penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu? Calon ayah angkatku adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup tersohor di Korea Selatan. Ia begitu selektif untuk menentukan anak mana yang pantas untuk ia adopsi. Ia menginginkan seorang anak yang telah menginjak usia remaja, dengan alasan ia tak harus bersusah-payah mengurus anak yang ia adopsi jika anak tersebut masih balita. Dan alasannya untuk mengadopsi seorang remaja diatas enam belas tahun tak lain dan tak bukan supaya ia dapat lebih mudah mendidik anak yang ia adopsi untuk dapat secepatnya menguasai ilmu kepemimpinan untuk mengelola kerajaan bisnis yang ia miliki."

"Pada awalnya, aku pun ingin menolaknya. Aku tak membutuhkan materi yang berlimpah seperti itu. Karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah tetap tinggal di panti asuhan ini bersamamu dan juga Jongin. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan melindungi kalian hingga akhir. Tetapi ternyata takdir tak lagi berkata baik." kembali menghela nafasnya sejenak, seraya menatap hamparan langit cerah yang berwarna kebiruan. "Calon ayah angkatku telah memberikan donasi yang cukup besar untuk panti asuhan ini. Dan apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan tetap membawaku pergi sekalipun aku telah menolaknya. Karena itulah, kumohon maafkan aku. Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi kumohon jangan membenciku, Sehun-ah." jelasnya yang kemudian ia tutup dengan sebuah rengkuhan lembut pada tubuh ramping Sehun.

Sehun membalas rengkuhan Luhan dan memilih untuk menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Luhan. "Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak mungkin membencimu. Karena aku juga menyayangimu. Huks~ Aku menyayangimu, hyung..."

Luhan mempererat rengkuhannya seiring dengan luruhnya setitik air mata melalui sudut matanya yang terpejam.

_"Dan aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah..."_

* * *

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamarnya dengan sendu. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan mengusap lembut permukaan empuk dari tempat tidurnya yang kini tak lagi tertutupi oleh seprai. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa tak akan ada lagi figure lelaki tampan bernama Xi Luhan yang akan menempatinya.

Pandangannya kini teralihkan pada sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di dekat jendela. Sebuah benda mati yang seringkali menjadi sasaran Luhan untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya sembari membaca ataupun sekedar terduduk sembari memandang sekumpulan bintang-bintang yang berkerlip riang ketika malam mulai menjelang. Dengan begitu perlahan Luhan meletakkan tulang duduknya diatas kursi kayu kesayangnnya seraya memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Tubuhnya bergetar perlahan ketika dirasakannya setitik air mata kembali luruh melalui sudut matanya. Sejujurnya, ia belum siap jika harus melewati hari ini. Ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan sebuah 'rumah' yang telah ia tinggali sejak bayi. Ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan Jongin, sahabat baiknya yang telah ia anggap selayaknya adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan Sehun, figure seorang lelaki berparas manis yang ia cintai sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Tidak, ia tak akan sanggup meninggalkan ini semua.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap. Ia menghentikan tangisnya dan segera menghapuskan jejak aliran sungai di kedua pipinya dengan sedikit kasar. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Jongin yang telah terduduk disampingnya dengan seutas senyum sendu yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Pandangan Luhan kembali mengabur akibat genangan air mata ketika dirasakannya Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Jongin, maafkan aku..." bisiknya lirih seraya membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Hyung, berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada kami."

"Tapi aku telah merahasiakan hal ini pada kalian. Dan aku―"

"Tak apa. Aku bisa memakluminya. Karena kau pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tak mengatakannya pada kami terlebih dahulu. Bukan begitu, hyung?" ujar Jongin seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Luhan membalas senyuman Jongin dan mengangguk lemah. "Ya, kau benar. Memang ada alasan lain yang membuatku tak dapat mengatakannya pada kalian." menghapus kembali air matanya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

Luhan dan Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ketika sebuah ketukan menginterupsi keduanya. Dan figure Mrs. Park muncul di sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Luhan, 'ayahmu' menunggumu di ruang tengah. Segeralah turun dan temui beliau." ucap Mrs. Park sendu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan 'kamar' Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum samar dan kembali menatap Jongin yang berada disampingnya.

"Jongin-ah, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku sebelum aku pergi?"

"Tentu, hyung. Katakan padaku apa yang dapat kuberikan untukmu."

"Bisakah kau menjaga dan melindungi Sehun untukku selama aku pergi?"

Luhan sebenarnya tahu, tanpa ia mengatakan hal tersebut, Jongin pasti akan menyetujuinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sehun tetaplah sahabatnya. Namun rupanya ia telah salah menduga. Dapat dilihatnya Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan seutas senyum tipis yang ikut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tak bisa menjaga dan melindungi Sehun untukmu―"

_"―Karena aku akan melindunginya untuk diriku sendiri."_

* * *

++_Continued_++


End file.
